I Don't Care
by Chibik-Lady
Summary: ¿Nunca has experimentado el amor? No... ¿Tú? Nunca... ¿qué dirías si te permito jugar conmigo? Podras hacerme todo lo que quieras... Pero antes debes saber que para mi... Mi mujer eres tú. BrickxButtercup. Una oportunidad. Cap.6 al fin
1. First Rain

**Cap. 1 First Rain**

Una tarde más de lluvia en aquella pequeña ciudad, era el indicador de que el verano por fin había llegado y con ello se acercaban cada vez más las vacaciones, pero en ese momento había 2 personas a las que poco o nada le importaba aquel suceso…

-¿Sabes lo qué estás diciendo? –aquella voz sonó más gruesa a causa de la irritación que provocaba el hablar pues su garganta estaba seca, mientras su ropa seguía oscureciéndose a causa de las gotas que caían sin cesar en él-

-No es algo que haya dicho a la ligera, pero me gustaría que entendieras… –la delicada voz que contesto fue interrumpida-

-¿Qué entienda? No quieres que entienda, la forma en que lo has dicho y las palabras que has escogido son solo excusa, di la verdad, esa verdad que tanto te empeñas en 'maquillar'; quieres terminar la relación que nos ha costado un año. ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente brillante para ti? –ella no dijo nada, pero la expresión asombrada de su rostro no le podía negar- Blossom pensé que de verdad eras inteligente –rió sarcástico- sí acepto que no soy un alumno de excelencia académica como tú, pero te consta que me esfuerzo, no tenemos tanta diferencia, simplemente soy más relajado y eso es lo que **tú** **no toleras de mi.**

-Brick… -por primera vez en el rato que llevaban hablando ella centro sus orbes rosas en las escarlatas de él- no es eso.

-¿En serio? Entonces dime a la cara cuál es tu razón. Pero la verdadera. –pidió-

La chica de cabello pelirojo soltó un suspiro, que ilusa y que tonta había creído que podía terminar su noviazgo con una excusa tan barata como el tiempo que compartían, porque debía reconocer que Brick Jojo, pudo acomodar sus tiempos de la escuela, los amigos y ella, claro ayudaban enormemente los súper poderes con los que fueron creados. Pero era cierto que algo le molestaba de él, que pudiera ser plenamente feliz con lo que tenía, ella lo consideraba conformista, pero de verdad unos chicos de 17 años ¿qué tantos problemas tendrían? Y nuevamente la oleada de desesperación que sentía cuando lo veía se apodero de ella, mandando al diablo su perfecta careta de chica comprensiva.

-Tienes razón, no tolero ver que eres despreocupado –esas palabras hicieron medio sonreír al joven- y también **no** te considero **digno** de mi; -esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de ambos- me merezco _**alguien mejor**_ que **tú. **

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que se conocían, nuevamente ella lo miro con odio y emprendió el vuelo lejos de él. Brick observo como esa cabellera rojiza ondeaba en el cielo, mientras una sombrilla rosada intentaba no estropearse por la velocidad a la que iba su dueña; aquel chico de piel clara, cabello largo rojizo y ojos rojos se quedo serio, dentro de él sabía que esa relación no duraría, pero tenía que intentarlo, habían sido tan diferentes, ella siempre poniendo excusas y trabas; él sorteando cada una demostrándole que podían seguir, pero era claro que para ella solo fue una forma de distraerse, de 'romper sus dogmas' hasta que se cansara y regresara a lo que fue. Una niña malcriada que pensaba que era mejor que cualquiera y por eso tendrían que obedecerla.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia.

Una chica de tez blanca, cabello corto de un negro intenso, caminaba furiosa debajo de aquel aguacero, no le importaba mojarse al pisar enormes charcos, pareciera que con cada caricia del agua esperaba que su enojo amainara.

Todavía recordaba los sucesos de esa tarde, como en cada día al terminar las clases ella dejaba sus cosas en su casillero si no contaba con deberes y puntualmente en un lapso no mayor a 10 minutos, una delgada y hermosa figura, de piel blanca, con cabello rubio sostenido en dos coletas bajas se acercaba a ella, seguida de un chico de piel blanca, delgado y cabello igual de rubio. Sus manos unidas como acostumbraban desde hace 4 años.

-Buttercup –la infantil pero suave voz de su hermana la llamo- ¿quieres acompañarnos a Boomer y a mí de camino a la casa? –sonrió al terminar de hablar-

-No, Bubbles, en verdad deberías de omitir pasar por mi cada día e irte con tu novio. –dijo cansinamente observando los ojos celestes de su hermana-

-Está bien –sonrió nuevamente como solo ella sabía hacerlo- nos vemos 'Cup.

-Sí, sí Bubbles, adiós Boomer. –se despidió con un gesto de la mano de su cuñado-

Eso ya parecía una rutina, no entendía cual era su afán de intentar llevarla con ellos, bien sabía que le incomodaba hacer mal tercio cuando estaba claro que solo querían estar ellos dos.

Para sorpresa y rareza de todos, la pareja conformada por los amantes del azul había sido la más estable por no decir la única que se había hecho realidad cuando cumplieron 13. Blossom y Brick eran una pareja rara, no se soportaban cada uno queriendo mandar al grupo de sus consanguíneos y sorpresivamente cerca de un año habían olvidado las peleas y habían decidido ser novios. ¿Butch y ella? Eso era una historia completamente diferente, todos los que apostaban porque los 6 integrantes de ese peculiar grupo formarían pareja, estaban más errados en lo referente a ella y su contraparte masculina; siempre se dejaron llevar por las competencias y a causa de eso desarrollaron algo cercano a una amistad, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando su aceptación en el terreno femenino, hizo menospreciar su estatus como mujer. No discutió ni siquiera le dolió, sabía que aquel moreno era así de estúpido. En cada oportunidad que tenía la molestaba, pero el hecho de que su club de 'grupies' la fastidiaran iba más allá de su límite. Y estaba prácticamente atada de manos, si las atacaba, mal porque ella contaba con poderes y el muy cretino elevaba su ego. Así que lo único que hacía era ignorarlas.

Pero lo que hicieron esa tarde traspasaba su paciencia, la 'novia' en turno junto con las porristas se acercaron a ella, Natalie la chica con exuberante cuerpo, castaña de ojos grises llevaba puesta la chaqueta del moreno y una sonrisa maligna surcaba su rostro.

-Dime ¿qué se siente no ser vista como mujer? –una venita salto en la frente de la oji verde- debe ser horrible que todos te ignoren ¿no?

La morena termino de cerrar su casillero y camino alejándose de aquella multitud, conociéndose como era de impulsiva era malo tentar a la suerte, pero no contaba con que hoy Butch participaría en el hostigamiento acabando con su escasa paciencia.

-Vamos Buttercup ¡te recuerdo con más agallas¡ ¿Ahora le tienes miedo a un gripo de chicas normales? –bien si no podía lastimarlas a ella con él no había problema ¿verdad?- ya sé de tan calmada que has estado ya no sabes cómo ocupar los dones.

Y por respuesta solo obtuvo una dosis de rayos laser, bien con ella 'mirar de manera fulminante' podía llegar a ser muy literal, por lo que el cuerpo fornido del esmeralda dio contra un muro de lleno. Bien no había estado tan mal y no hubo contestación al ataque, pero debía admitir que era denigrante el haber sucumbido al juego de 'fastidien a Buttercup' ya nada importaba, ella iba en estos momentos con sus ropas chorreando con un pedazo de hoja doblado dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón y en un estado de ánimo furioso; bueno tal vez ya no tanto, debía reconocer que aquella lluvia ayudaba.

Ambos jóvenes vagaron por la ciudad de Saltadilla mientras la gente se escondía del mal tiempo, hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando por fin cada uno delante de la puerta de su casa, levitaron y entraron por la ventana de su recamara para poder tomar un baño sin ser cuestionados o abordados con insultos y bromas pesadas –dependiendo de qué casa se hablaba-

Cuando al fin Buttercup bajo las escaleras de la primera planta con su camisón verde que le llegaba a medio muslo, se dirigió a la puerta debajo de la primera escalera. Bajo por las escaleras que conducían al laboratorio que ocupaba el Prof. Utonio incluso ya lo tenía adaptado como su habitación; se acerco al escritorio y dejo un pedazo de papel deshaciéndose enfrente de su padre.

-¿Buttercup? –cuestiono tratando de encontrar una explicación-

-Era una notificación con la lluvia se arruino, la primera semana de vacaciones tengo que ir al Instituto para acomodar algunas cosas en la biblioteca. –informo sin problemas-

-Eso se debe a que te castigaron ¿no es así? –dijo su padre al mirar directamente a su hija-

-Sí, esta vez no me pude contener –y agrego antes de que su padre la riñera- fue contra Butch, nadie más salió lastimado.

-Está bien ve a dormir. –le dijo su padre acariciando su cabello aún húmedo y sonriéndole-

La morena no esperaba eso, si era sincera consigo misma, pero prefirió no indagar más, y se fue a su cuarto así solo tendría 1 castigo en lugar de 2, lo que no sabía era que el Profesor Utonio acababa de abrir el calendario de su computadora, marcando ese día, su sonrisa era de orgullo la que consideraban como la más agresiva de sus hijas permaneció concentrada y tranquila durante 3 años enteros, como promesa personal, y solo hoy había faltado a ella, era un enorme logro para ella, lo sabía. Así que no podía regañarla si se sentía tan orgulloso de su 'pequeña' después de todo seguía siendo la misma.

* * *

**Holla bueno aquí regresando con una historia un tanto diferente, me pedía que continuara con historias de esta serie por un One-Shot, bueno pues igual no es la continuación de Morder -la cual estoy pensando seriamente que hacer- pero espero le den una oportunidad. Y la pareja pues simplemente me apetecio esa, espero su apoy oy sus comentarios; nos vemos.**


	2. Ignore Them

**Holla ciertamente en el capitulo anterior se me paso poner el diclamer, bien si esta serie no me pertenece, de hehco ningun personaje del original, tal vez saldra algun personaje inventado por mi y bueno... pues ya eso es otra cosa; no lo hago con fines de lucro simplemente divertirme un rato.**

**Cuando tengamos algun tipo de pensamiento sera escrito en **_cursiva_** de todos modos lo ire aclarando conforme se dé.**

**Para otro tipo de aclaraciones o puntos leer más abajo después de este capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Cap.2 Ignore Them**

Una mañana más normal, eso era lo que pensaba la morena de ojos verdes despertaba en medio de quejas y lo que reconocería ella como sonidos de puertas azotándose; maldiciendo internamente se levanto de la cama camino hasta su ropero y saco un pantalón de mezclilla negro, tomo una camisa gris de manga corta, una vez que se vistió acomodo su ropa, debía considerar que la ducha de la noche pasada fue una gran ventaja para ella, ya que acostumbraba a levantarse tarde y pelear por el baño con tus dos hermanas no era nada divertido, sin contar sus habilidades.

Bajo descalza por las escalera entrando a la cocina y preparándose unas tostadas que acompaño con café, miro el reloj y observo que era temprano, así que sin nada más que hacer, volvió a su habitación, tomo unos tenis verde militar con vivos grises y su chamarra verde oscuro. No se despidió de nadie al salir simplemente se fue.

Como era costumbre en ella una vez teniendo media calle recorrida se puso los audífonos de música y se dispuso a escuchar la selección de música que más le gustara. Eran contadas las veces en que se caminaba hasta su colegio, cuando por fin diviso el edificio camino hasta el patio, tomo asiento en una de las mesas de concreto y observaba como el cielo aún permanecía encapotado, sumida en las canciones decidió que era hora de entrar así que fue hasta su casillero y tomo un libro y una carpeta pata la siguiente clase.

Aquel salón no se encontraba vació, en la última banca pegada a la ventana se encontraba una silueta hecha 'bolita' sobre el pupitre, se acerco sin darle importancia ya sabía de quien se trataba y tomo asiento delante de él, solo había una persona igual de acostumbrada que ella a usar un solo color en diferentes tonalidades de ropa.

-¿Ya empezó la clase? –escucho que preguntaban a sus espaldas-

-No, aún no, puedes seguir durmiendo. Después de todo no siempre se logra que llegue un Jojo temprano.

-Muy graciosa Buttercup, pero yo podría decir lo mismo. –respondió como si nada-

-Hubieras pasado por Blossom, tal vez así no hubiera estado tan histérica desde la mañana. –pero aquella frase no tuvo contestación-

-¿Qué escuchas?

-Música –y con aquella afirmación como si fuera una verdad absoluta se giro a ver como aquel montículo de color borgoña se enderezo y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar tomo uno de los audífonos y se lo coloco para poder escuchar también-

Aquellas escasas y tranquilas conversaciones eran propias de el líder de los RRB y la amante del verde de las PPG; algunas veces compartían unas clases nada fuera de lo normal; de hecho comenzaron a tratarse un poco mejor cuando él comenzó a pasar tiempo con cierta chica peliroja.

-Interesante elección -menciono Brick-

Nadie dijo nada, los compañeros de clases comenzaron a llegar y uno de otro curioso observaba como aquel par de jóvenes permanecía recargado en la pared sin decir nada, simplemente escuchando algo. Hasta que el salón quedo lleno y el profesor, unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana el profesor había terminado su clase.

-¿Buttercup? –menciono el hombre de aspecto maduro al recoger su maletín, provocando que una cabellera morena y una peliroja voltearan en su dirección- La encargada de la biblioteca te quiere ver hoy después de clases, parece que ella saldrá unos días antes de vacaciones. –la morena solo asintió deseando que la mirada que sentía en la nuca no preguntara nada al respecto, cuando estaba aburrido este chico podía ser bastante ocioso-

Al fin cuando sonó la campana ya con cosas en mano un destello verde salió disparado hacia su siguiente clase, sabía que tendría tiempo de sobra, pero tal y como pensaba no iba sola.

Por los pasillos del colegio se veía viajar un destello verde claro y un destello rojo que sorteaban a los estudiantes aquella pequeña persecución se vio interrumpida ya que Brick fue detenido por el golpe que se dio al chocar contra una persona, Buttercup se detuvo un momento esperando que nadie saliera herido, pero cuando esos pare de ojos se posaron en la silueta de una joven, delgada un poco alta, de cabellera larga rojiza sostenida en una coleta, la morena supo que era hora de dejar la escena nuevamente se sentía fuera de lugar.

-Birck –llamo la peliroja- te estaba buscando, tenía que darte una disculpa por lo de ayer, no quería que termináramos mal; en serio.

-No te preocupes, no la necesito, no tiene importancia. –contesto él, en verdad restándole importancia a su reciente rompimiento, pero al ver que ella no se movía decidió hacerlo él- Bien ya esta, ya te disculpaste todo bien, tu conciencia tranquila, adiós. –puso sus manos dentro de su sudadera borgoña y camino en sentido contrari-

Aquella reacción provoco el enfado de ciertos ojos rosas, no podía creer que no le importara que _**ella**_ lo hubiera dejado, dentro de su enfado recordó que tenía clase algebra por lo que decidió darse prisa y una estela rosa quedo en su lugar, tan molesta iba que no se percato que unos ojos azules observaron la escena.

----------------------------------

Por otro lado cerca de la entrada del gimnasio una cabellera negra era acariciada por el viento aún cuando ya había cesado su vuelo, esperaba que avanzaran los minutos para continuar con su clase de deportes. Cuando sintió que unas manos se posaban en sus hombros presionando fuerte, se giro para observar el rostro serio de Butch.

-¿Qué quieres animal? Suéltame.

-Vamos Buttercup, ¿crees que no me cobraría lo de ayer? Me dejaste mal enfrente de las chicas. –comento divertido el moreno-

-¿Y crees que me importa? Además ellas y tú empezaron primero, ¿cuál es su maldito problema?

-El de ellas, no sé tal vez que te consideran inferior –a lo que ella enarco una ceja- y yo no tengo ninguno, sabes que es divertido molestarte.

-Pues no estoy imposibilitada para patearte ¿sabías?

-Eso es… -las palabras fueron cortadas, cuando en un parpadeo un brazo se cerró en un hombro de la chica y la aparto de él, no pudo distinguir mucho más que un borrón azul- **¡Boomer!** –grito-

-Hola Butch, espero no te moleste pero tengo cosas que hablar con Buttercup, nos vemos. –y sin prestar atención a las protestas de su hermano el rubio y su acompañante caminaron alejándose de él-

---------------------------------

-Boomer ¿sabes que tengo deportes, verdad? –comento al verlo divagar sin decirle aún nada-

-Y tu sabes que lo más seguro es que hoy no te presentes a esa clase ¿verdad? –comento de lo más inocente-

-Boomer ¿qué quieres? –dijo ella exasperada de que llevaran rato sentados en el pasto y él no dijera nada-

-¿Sabes? Bubbles te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti –al ver la cara un poco irritada de la chica agrego- no estoy diciendo que seas débil, pero si te enfrentabas a Butch en estos momentos solo acarrearía más días a tu castigo. –sonrió- Y ella no quiere que desperdicies tus vacaciones –y sin decir más se levanto y se fue dejando a su cuñada con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Su hermana nunca cambiaría, eso lo sabía bien, debía de admitir que agradecía que tuviera un novio que se preocupara tanto por hacerla feliz, camino por el campo un rato más tenía que idear que haría las siguientes 2 horas, ya que no podía presentarse a la segunda hora de deportes, mejor esperaría a que pasaran y llegara el almuerzo, continuo escuchando música que no se percato que un par de ojos escarlata la observaban desde una ventana.

----------------------------------------

Sintió un leve tirón detrás de su oreja izquierda, giro y se encontró con la cara de Brick.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiono ella-

-Te podría preguntar lo mismo, pero para evitar evasiones seré directo; te observe desde ahí –apunto una ventana en el tercer piso- debo admitir que literatura nunca ha capturado por completo mi mente… ¿Se supone que tienes clases no? –sonrió cínicamente-

-Tú lo has dicho se supone, ahora tengo que esperar dos horas hasta el almuerzo. No puedo llegar ahorita es demasiado tarde. –observo el reloj de su móvil- a esta hora el profesor ya debió haber salido.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a ir a tu casa? –pregunto divertido-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que vayas conmigo? Es más nadie dijo que estuvieras invitado.

-Es obvio que te anhelas que vaya contigo –ambos rieron- ya en serio por tomarme la molestia de salir de mi 'adorada clase' para hacerte compañía lo menos que me debes como agradecimiento en invitarme a desayunar, no comí nada.

-sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su acompañante- Estas loco si crees que cocinare para ti. –sentencio al levitar un par de metros esperando a que se le uniera-

-Ya que insistes, yo pensaba tomar cereal y leche, pero acepto gustoso tu muestra de gratitud –dijo él restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano y salieron volando en dirección de la residencia Utonio, ante dos miradas de un intenso azul que observaban divertidos la escena.

* * *

**Holla bueno como dije aquí van las aclaraciones, esta historia se va ir desarrollando aún no se cuantos capitulos tenga, subiere los capitulos conforme los vaya armando. La historia es mía si la quieren traducir mandenme un MP y ya hablamos.**

**Blossom012: Bueno en primera creo que te confundiste un poco y te aclarare unos puntos. El One-Shot al que me refería se llama Morder -que también es de las PPG pero pareja diferente, del que aún pienso que tal vez pueda hacer una continuación- este sera diferente contara con varios capitulos. Por eso no podía ponerlos a habalr en la primera entrega, ahora me referí en el capitulo anterior en que a 2 personas no les importaba la lluvia y esas eran buttercup y brick; sobre butch no te podre decir realmente, se vera más adelante. nos vemos y gracias por el comentario ojala te guste esta entrega.**


	3. Time Out

**Cap. 3 Time Out**

Al llegar a aquella casa blanca, la joven de verde saco las llaves y abrió la puerta sin ceremonias o algún comentario de por medio entro sabiendo que era seguida por el pelirojo, una vez dentro se dirigieron a la cocina, donde cada quien en silencio buscaba que comer, si bien no era la primera vez que aquel chico entraba a aquella casa, esta era la primera vez que entraba cuando no se encontraba nadie; en las otras ocasiones fue por hacerle compañía a la chica de rosa mientras estudiaba, contando que su padre y hermanas estaban en el resto del inmueble.

Una vez que el chico se decidiera por la increíble y 'difícil' tarea inicial, tomo un cuenco y una caja de cereal, cuando escucho una risa realmente entretenida, se giro y delante de él, se topo con unas orbes verdes que lo observaban fijamente.

-¿Vamos no me digas que al entrar en esta cocina y poder tomar lo que quieras, únicamente lo que haces es decidirte por el cereal? –rió ella con suficiencia-

-se encogió de hombros- A menos que quieras que _tome_ algo más. –la mirada que le dedico hizo que la morena frunciera el ceño y bajara de la barra donde se había sentado, provocando que ella se mantuviera de pie- ¡Hey! Era una broma, calma. –comento como si nada al cerrar el refrigerador y sentarse en una silla-

-No creía que lo dijeras de verdad, bastante tengo con el estúpido de tu hermano y sus bromas –tomo otro sorbo de su café- además Blossom primero te mataría.

-En primera Butch es un imbécil, esta obsesionado contigo, porque no reaccionas de igual forma que las chicas con las que trata. Y segundo lo de tu hermana se termino, así que no debe importarle tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer. –comento como si se hablara del clima-

Ninguno menciono nada en el lapso que terminaron de comer, a Buttercup le parecía de lo más ofensivo que su contraparte fuera tan idiota. Y lo de su hermana realmente la tenía sin cuidado.

-----------------------------------

Por otro lado en la institución que ambos habían abandonado.

Terminaba la primera hora de gimnasia cuando las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a una delgada joven, de cabellera larga anudada con una cinta roja a forma de coleta; con mayas blancas, un vestido que llevaba puesto en tono rosado, sus botas de un tono rosa más claro con vivos blancos, detuvo su mirada en el profesor que impartía la clase y se dirigió hacia él.

-Disculpe Profesor Sooma, necesitan su presencia en la dirección. –el profesor dio un simple asentimiento-

-Muy bien chicos, lo dejaremos por hoy así, pueden disfrutar de su descanso desde este momento. –se escucho un bullicio de alegría entre los estudiantes, mientras su profesor salía, mientras tanto unos ojos rosas buscaban entre aquellos compañeros, la silueta de su consanguínea, pero no la encontró y mucho menos algún indicio de que hubiera emprendido vuelo-

-------------------------------------

De camino a su siguiente clase marco en repetidas ocasiones a Buttercup, pensaba reñirla ya se enteraría aquella vaga de su discurso sobre saltarse clases; debía poner el ejemplo, que la viera a ella, era la personificación de todo lo que cualquier padre quisiera en sus hijos.

Cerró su móvil de manera agresiva, no recibía respuesta. Al fin al entrar en clase de inglés tomo asiento en la primera fila como era costumbre.

-Blossom -saludo una compañera suya- ¿Brick vino hoy a la escuela?

-Sí –contesto- ¿por qué? –pregunto cordial-

-Bueno, es que como no se presento a literatura, creí que aún no llegaba y pensé que podrías decirle que debemos entregar un ensayo para el viernes será el único trabajo que nos deja la profesora.

-De seguro se quedo dormido en el patio. –sonrió-

-Yo pensé que te había ido a buscar, porque observaba la ventana y de pronto salió sin decir nada –la peliroja estaba atenta a las palabras de su compañera- o fue con sus hermanos.

-Puede ser… _claro el primer día que lo dejo y no le importan sus deberes, además se pone en una actitud tan ególatra._

No pudo continuar desmembrando mentalmente a su antigua pareja, porque el profesor había llegado y con eso toda la atención se canalizaba a la clase.

----------------------------------

De regreso a la casa Utonio.

-Vamonos –menciono como si nada Brick mientras se acomodaba su gorro rojo-

-Aún no es el almuerzo ¿sabes? –ella lo cuestiono con la mirada-

-No dije que iríamos a la escuela ¿verdad? Bueno si quieres quedarte… -camino a la salida mientras observaba sobre su hombro como la morena se levantaba y lo seguía-

Caminaron sin nada en mente, sin cruzar palabras nuevamente, hasta llegar al gran centro comercial, donde subieron en las escaleras eléctricas al segundo piso. Y entraron en un local.

-¿Videojuegos? –remarcando una de sus delineadas cejas negras-

-¿Muy infantil? –respondió el gesto de forma similar-

-Prepárate para una paliza.

-Ya quisieras.

Se pasaron el tiempo jugando, retándose a cada oportunidad para poder demoler a su contrincante, hasta que instalados en una mesa de billar la plática por fin se hizo un lugar.

-¿En verdad detestas a Butch? –Brick cuestiono después de fallar un tiro-

-la chica rodeo sutilmente la mesa, observando cual sería el mejor ángulo para tirar y que jugada era la más prometedora- No, simplemente ya me canso que sea tan cobarde –mantuvo el taco fijo y apunto-

-No será que ¿te gusta? –si no fuera porque la chica estaba acostumbrada a aquella pregunta era más que seguro que se voltearía y le rompería el taco en la cabeza-

-No –dijo secamente- te afecto tanto el rompimiento con Blossom, que ¿tienes complejo de Cupido? –observo como la bola 6 entraba y retomo posición para su siguiente tiro-

-Realmente no, ambos sabíamos que era una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Y cómo es que lo aguantaron tanto? –la bola 9 entro seguida de la bola blanca- ¡Maldición!

-Ella quería romper las reglas y yo... simplemente decidí ayudarla –rio- ¿Cómo demonios es que eres pésima en algebra y en esto me ganas?

-Algebra no es divertida –rio ella- ¿cómo sabes que soy mala en algebra? –pero no espero respuesta pues entonces se percato de una pequeña vibración en su pantalón y saco su móvil-

-¿Mi hermano reclama tu presencia? –bromeo el amante del rojo, ganándose un golpe en las costillas con el codo y decidió observar la pantalla de aquel aparato-

-Cerca, es la gruñona de mi hermana –ambos rieron por las bromas acidas- mira cuantas llamadas perdidas tengo –le señalo el indicador que marcaba más de 12-

-Son demasiadas –le arrebato el celular y lo observo varios segundos mientras se dirigían a la salida- será mejor que regresemos ya casi es el almuerzo –comento devolviendo el celular-

-¿Y ya tienes hambre? –guardo su móvil de nuevo-

Nuevamente caminaron hasta el Instituto, con diferencia de que en esta ocasión hablaban, una que otra broma, algunos gustos e incluso unas opiniones sinceras.

-¿Sabes? para ser la primera vez que hablamos en serio, no eres tan idiota –comento la morena-

-Y tú no resultas tan neurótica.

-------------------------------------------

Al pisar el territorio escolar, observaron que para tratarse de unos minutos antes del almuerzo había varios alumnos fuera, más de los acostumbrados. Unos ojos verde oscuro se posaron en la figura de la chica que se había adelantado unos pasos, tenía las claras intenciones de comenzar o mejor dicho terminar lo de ayer, pero se detuvo al ver como una mano ajena tiraba un mechón de aquellos cabellos ébanos, su mirada se escrudiño al observar como dueño de aquella mano no era otro más que su hermano Brick y más al no ver reacción agresiva en la chica de ojos esmeralda.

-Deja de molestar, ve de una vez a reconciliarte con mi hermana –empezó ella-

-Claro… sólo di que quieres espacio para ir hacia los brazos de Butch, no hay necesidad de improvisar –se burlo ahora él, logrando que en ella naciera una actitud infantil que hace mucho no mostraba, en un arrebato, agarro con su mano el gorro rojo que traía puesto su acompañante y echo a correr, siendo perseguida sin prisa alguna-

-¡Vamos anciano! –lo alentó, aunque no se percato que choco contra algo duro y cayo directo al suelo en el rebote del golpe-

-¿Te encuentras bien? –la voz inconfundible de Bubbles le dio a conocer que el muro de contención no era otro más que Boomer-

-Sí, solo… -pero una mano jalo la prenda roja-

-Bien hecho Boomer. –choco su puño con su hermano al celebrar mientras se ponía su preciada prenda-

-¿Hoy comerás con nosotros? –la rubia ignoro a los hermanos-

-Bubbles… -empezó la morena-

-Blossom te esta buscando –comento de lo más casual-

-Muy bien, ganas, vamos a comer. –los tres ya estaban despegados del aire, cuando la morena recordó que debía ir a la cafetería- los alcanzare debo ir a la cafetería.

-Déjalo –señalo Boomer- Brick te llevara algo de comer.

-¿A sí? –respondió confuso el aludido-

-Sí, tú también estas invitado y como ella se esconde de Blossom, tú iras por su comida y la tuya. –el tono de su cuñada no aceptaba replicas, así que se encogió de hombros-

-Bien, pero antes, pasa a mi casillero y recoge mi libro y libreta de historia.

-Pero no se tu combinación. –era tarde él la había ignorado, sintió su pantalón vibrar y saco el móvil, era un mensaje de texto, de un número que ella no conocía-

"_**23 L- 16 R- 32 L, y pasa por tus cosas sino se te hará tarde"**_

Ella negó con la cabeza y se disponía a ir por las cosas, cuando su hermana la interrumpió.

-Vamos, así tienes más posibilidad de escapar si cuentas con dos personas que te cuiden las espaldas de la 'dictadora de la rectitud'.

* * *

**Holla bien estoy de regreso disculpen la tardanza pero tenía unos problemas para poder subir el capitulo, por cierto como ando con prisas les debo la contestación para el siguiente capitulo de verdad, muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme un review y tamién gracias a todas las personas que leean esta ocurrencia.**

* * *


	4. End Of Day

**Bueno como saben, la trama de esta historia me pertenece y no doy autorización para publicarla en otro lugar, si quieren traducirla, mandenme un MP y ya vemos.**

***Diclamer***

**PPG No me pertenece a mí sino a su creador Craig McCracken y Cartoon Network.**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 4 End Of Day  
**

-¿Tienes la combinación de Brick? –pregunto la rubia a su novio al detenerse enfrente del casillero, él cual negó con la cabeza-

Entonces mientras ambos posaban sus miradas en distinto punto, una mirada furtiva le dio la respuesta su hermana la tenía, escucho pasos y recriminaciones bastante lejos, pero no había equivocación, la peliroja pasaría por aquel lugar.

-Vamonos 'Cup. –no hubo necesidad de más palabras, con libros en mano, los tres desaparecieron de aquel lugar para llegar al techo del tercer edificio-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cafetería, un chico alto con un gorro rojo que guardaba casi por completo el color de su cabello, sino fuera por una coleta de hebras rojizas, tomaba una bandeja observando lo que ofrecían en aquel lugar; opto por tomar 4 trozos de pizza, una gaseosa y un zumo de arándanos, papas y una que otra confitería; avanzo hasta llegar con la encargada para pagar.

-¿Escuchaste que Bubbles y Buttercup andaban cerca del casillero de Brick Jojo? –escucho a una voz mientras se disponía a salir de aquel lugar-

-¿Crees que volverán a pelear, en todo caso parece que el problema era con su hermano el moreno, no?

Sonrió ante las ocurrencias de la gente y una vez fuera marco un número con su móvil.

-Sí, ¿Dónde están? Está bien iré haya. –colgó-

Camino unos pasos más, para perder la mirada verde que descansaba en él, al igual que intentaba ignorar la expresión de furia que tenía un chica de ojos rosas; se subió a un árbol desde donde no lo verían espero a que la amiga que la acompañaba la distrajera y se dirigió al encuentro de las demás personas.

No es que él huyera, simplemente no estaba de humor para soportar regaños que sinceramente ya no le concernían; cuando tuvo su oportunidad voló hacia el tercer edificio, observo como las mujeres presentes reían sin tapujos, ellas eran tan distintas a su tercera consanguínea, la mirada de adoración que tenía su hermano Boomer soldada en la cara al observar a la rubia aún no la entendía, pero estaba seguro que el más tranquilo de los Jojo no se arrepentía y bastante había ganado al haber empezado ese noviazgo, entonces unas esmeraldas se clavaron en él, ella había girado su rostro para darle privacidad a la pareja que se besaba en estos momentos.

El momento fue escaso pero el chico encontró un destello de paz en aquellos ojos que le devolvían la mirada, descendió sin prisas y le entrego un recipiente desechable con sus 2 rebanadas de pizza, una lata de zumo de arándanos; tomo asiento para destapar su propio recipiente.

Ese almuerzo fue fuera de lo común, la pareja de rubios nunca 'sufrió' tanto por poderse dar un beso, hasta ese día, Brick y Buttercup parecían que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo sin palabras en no dejar que se demostraran tanto cariño. Y así era, no por molestarlos, pero la verdad era que se sentían bastante incómodos con tanta glucosa esparcida por sus respectivos hermanos. Aunque también fue de lo más entretenido con las bromas de por medio y algún que otro recuerdo de su infancia.

* * *

En la zona verde del campus un chico de cabellos negros en picos, no prestaba atención a las palabras que una castaña le decía con tanta ilusión, a pesar de escucharla para él lo más importante era saber ahora que se acercaban las vacaciones con que excusa se acercaría a cierta morena, no tendría la libertad de verla diario por la escuela; tendría que idear algo.

-¿Me estas escuchando? –el tono recriminatoria en aquella voz aguda solo le ocasiono una mueca-

-No. –fue la respuesta que dio ya que no necesitaba girar su mirada para saber que su novia en turno estaba molesta-

-¿Y me lo dices tan tranquilo? –aquella chica conocida por su carácter para nada paciente-

-¿Quieres que escuche con una enorme sonrisa sobre tu viaje al extranjero? ¿Qué te vas a ir a penas una hora después de salir de la escuela? –dijo con fastidio Butch aunque parecía que la chica no se dio cuenta-

Al escuchar las palabras del hombre que tenía a su lado, sus propios reclamos quedaron atascados en su garganta, pues en verdad le había escuchado, pero más que eso su actitud era porque la extrañaría, si sin dudas Natalie se consideraba la chica más afortunada.

-Pero puedes ir conmigo si quieres.

-No, tu familia no me dejaría ni respirar.

Y ambos guardaron silencio él ocupado con sus planes rogando porque su novia lo dejara en paz de una vez y ella en que su familia era un fastidio… todo por haberlos encontrado en la cama ¿qué de malo había en eso?

-Ya entendí que no quieres discutir –chillo la castaña- ¿Pero sabes algo? Podremos pasarlo bastante bien estos días y cuando regrese me podrás dar una _bienvenida_. –se acerco al chico de ojos verde y lo beso mientras le sonreía de forma picara-

Butch Jojo no se hizo del rogar, es más le servía de distracción ante la negativa de su cerebro por encontrar una manera de acercarse a su pesadilla andante de color verde.

* * *

Al cabo de 4 horas más por fin acababan las clases un escenario un tanto extraño comenzaba a pintarse en aquel colegio…

Una pareja vestida en tonos azules caminaban por el pasillo después de recoger su cosas.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres esperarla? –menciono un chico con una voz un poco adormilada-

-Segura me interesa más que mi otra hermana no explote, hoy en el laboratorio la vi bastante tensa y creo que tu hermano tiene mucho que ver. –respondió la rubia-

-Yo estaba ahí, ¿recuerdas? Me observaba como si quisiera clamarme a la pared, creo que más que tenga que ver con Brick, se trata de su orgullo.

La respuesta de aquella suave e infantil voz se quedo atorada cuando observaron lo que ocurría en la intersección de los pasillos, una chica de cabello rojizo corto terminaba de hablar con Brick cuando aparecieron los morenos y la peliroja en el escenario.

Segundos antes una chica de cabello rojizo por el tinte, pues el color era realmente irreal, se acerco al líder de los RRB.

-Brick –el aludido se digno a mirarla de reojo en lo que terminaba de sacar sus pertenencias del locker- solo quería avisarte que la profesora de literatura dijo que el viernes debemos entregar el ensayo –no recibió respuesta solo asintió- le pedí a Blossom que te lo dijera pero parece bastante molesta, por lo que…

Pero no termino su discurso porque el chico había cerrado de forma nada amigable su locker, ocupando solo la fuerza de un dedo, evitando que se desarmara.

-Lo entregare –giró sobre sus talones para irse pero le dirigió unas últimas palabras a compañera de clase- no vuelvas a dejarme ningún mensaje con ella.

La mirada escarlata se encontró de frente con la imagen de una morena caminando apurada para ir a la ¿biblioteca? Claro ahora recordaba el anuncio de la mañana era momento de saciar su curiosidad; empezó a dirigirse hacia la misma dirección pero no le prestó atención a la mirada rosa que se clavaba en él ni al moreno que iba detrás de la chica ruda de la PPG.

-Sera mejor que intervengas –menciono un rubio al darle un solo roce de labios a su novia que sonrió e hizo su aparición delante de su hermana peliroja-

-Blossom –llamó- ¿hoy me podría ir contigo a casa?

-Bubbles… -eso era raro- ¿está bien pero antes tengo que…

-Vamonos, quiero comprar algo antes de que ya no lo tengan. –tomo la muñeca de su hermana y la saco volando de la institución, la chica de ojos rosas desistió era mejor no molestar a su dulce hermana respecto a sus compras, aunque también le serviría a ella de distracción, no tenía sentido seguir pensando en el idiota de Brick.-

Unos ojos verdes de tono oscuro estaban espiando a su objetivo y planeaba seguirlo, la escuela se quedaba sola más rápido por estas fechas cercanas a las vacaciones, pero por segunda ocasión en el día una mano que ocasiono que viera un borrón azul se lo impidió.

-¿Qué quieres? –siseó después de apretar mucho los dientes y mirando de reojo por donde se iba la morena-

-Págame –como no obtuvo respuesta se dedico a explicar- ¿el dinero que te preste porque Natalie quiso ir a no sé dónde y fue un gasto de 'emergencia'? Bueno págame.

-No tengo dinero –mintió el otro chico-

-En ese caso –se giro sobre sí para levitar, el moreno estaba por irse de nuevo- venderé alguno de tus discos, las colecciones que tienes deben valer algo. –dijo sobre su hombro cuando vio el terror y la ira en la cara de su hermano, pero más allá de él una hebras rojizas y un borrón rojo le aclaro que Butch no era el único de los Jojo que seguía a su cuñada-

-¡No te atrevas! –bramó el amante del verde después de chasquear la lengua, su acercamiento con Buttercup tendría que esperar, hecho un último vistazo por donde ella se había ido y solo vio una mancha roja- _¿sería Brick? No, ya comencé a alucinar_. –sin más remedió voló siguiendo la estela azul que había dejado su hermano, sus discos eran intocables-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Biblioteca la encargada una vez que Buttercup Utonio traspaso las puertas de cristal le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, la morena obedeció sin decir una palabra.

-Nadie viene ya en estos días, por lo que no habrá necesidad de que selles alguna tarjeta de salida, pero por si acaso, estos son los sellos –señalo un par figuras cuadradas- el de la derecha es salida de libros, el de la izquierda cuando los deben regresar.

La morena solo asintió sin muchas ganas aquello no era difícil, ya sabía que dichos sellos iban en la ficha que tenía cada libro al final del tomo.

-Con esta máquina –saco una pistola diminuta como el verificador de precios en los supermercados- se lee el código de cada tarjeta de los usuarios, y en el monitor del ordenador saldrá si no debe ningún libro, así sabrás si puedes otorgarle los libros o no, cuando todo está en orden, se vuelve a pasar por el lector y queda registrado, solo tecleas los números que vienen aquí –señalo como ejemplo el número en el costado de un libro- y quedara registrado en su historial.

Ambas mujeres caminaron por algunos pasillos mientras la joven seguía escuchando indicaciones, de secciones y el orden para acomodar los libros, todo a lo quela morena solo asentía de tanto en tanto; sintió que era observaba y escrudiño con la mirada el lugar, pero fue interrumpida en su búsqueda cuando la voz de la bibliotecaria se hizo escuchar.

-¿Lo entendiste?

-¿Me repite lo último? –pregunto la esmeralda-

-La biblioteca cierra normalmente a las 7 incluso a las 8 pm, pero como dije al principio, estos días no es habitada, por lo que puedes cerrar a las 4 de la tarde, una hora después de que todo el campus queda vacio. –vio asentir a la joven- Bueno en el escritorio están las llaves, eso es todo. Por favor intente no destruir este lugar.

La mujer un tanto mayor tomo su sombrilla y su bolso de mano, para dirigirse a la puerta y salir a disfrutar sus vacaciones desde días antes. La morena rodeo el escritorio de madera en forma de media luna para tomar asiento, miro el reloj de pared, bien eran las 2 de la tarde el recorrido llevo más tiempo del pensado, desde mañana estaría dentro de aquel cubículo todo el día, después de todo era su responsabilidad, para entregar los últimos trabajos bastaba con volar y en cuestión de segundos iría y vendría.

-¿Así que esto es lo que tienes que hacer? Pero la pregunta es… ¿Por qué? –aquella voz profunda, nunca se había escuchado tan pausada y despreocupada-

En cuanto aquellas palabras terminaron de entrar en los odios de la chica de cabellos negros ocasionaron como reacción encontrarse con aquellos ojos astutos y debatirse entre contarle las cosas o tratar de echarlo de aquel recinto en que se encontraba.

* * *

**Hola disculpen la demora, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre claro que voy a continuar esta historia gracias a las personas que me han apoyado y dejado algun comentario, como a aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer.**

**ClariHanyou, buttercup fan, , Jor's**


	5. Think

**Hola aqui regresando, sin mucho que decir, sólo que a pesar de que este capitulo parezca de relleno marca el comienzo de muchas situaciones, así que sin más se los dejo. gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia.**

**Cap. 5 Think**

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –Pregunto tratando de idear una forma de librarse de su presencia.

-¿Es la biblioteca, no? –ambos sabían que era una pregunta retorica- Es un área libre y puedo venir si me place.

-¿Y desde cuando vienes tú a estos lugares? –esa si era una pregunta directa.

Simplemente se encogió de hombros, avanzando unos pasos hacia el escritorio pero manteniendo una distancia prudente.

-¿Me vas a contestar? –el dueño de la voz profunda seguía los movimientos de la chica.

La joven Utonio solo enarco una ceja, eso basto para saber que no obtendría nada sino le demostraba que no buscaba pelea.

-Tengo que hacer un trabajo de literatura ¿contenta?

-Estoy castigada por culpa de tu estúpido hermano. –respondió mientras clavaba sus ojos en aquellas orbes rojas; buscando algún indicio de burla.

-Quiero suponer que por 'estúpido hermano' te refieres a Butch ¿cierto? Porque hasta donde sé; Boomer no ha hecho nada para molestarte.

Con aquel comentario logro que el recelo y la tensión que sentía la chica desapareciera, captando una brillo de alegría en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Brick? –pero no obtuvo respuesta.

El chico camino unos cuantos metros entre los pasillos de aquel lugar tomando el libro que necesitaba para su informe, desapareciendo momentáneamente detrás de uno de los estantes de libros, dejando con una sonrisa a la 'nueva' custodia de la biblioteca.

La media hora paso de forma rápida como si se hubiera tratado solo de unos minutos. La chica apago el ordenador y dejo todo en orden revisando que no se olvidara de nada, al no haber detectado sonido en aquel lugar y tras un escaneo rápido se aseguro de que no había nadie más, se acerco a la puerta y casi le da un ataque cardíaco o algo, pues el pelirojo se encontraba en la entrada aparentemente esperándola. No dijo nada, y cerró la puerta, tomo las llaves de aquel recinto y las coloco en un comportamiento de su mochila, caminaron en total silencio, ella se coloco los cascos de su reproductor; a él no le importo. Al salir Brick levito un poco y al ver que ella no hacia lo mismo la miro con insistencia hasta lograr que esos ojos verdes lo miraran, la morena le sonrió de forma sarcástica pero con alegría al despedirse de él y continuar caminando. El amante del rojo agito su mano en respuesta y continúo su vuelo.

Había sido un día bastante tranquilo, pero aquello termino, cuando la morena giro la llave que abría la puerta de su casa, ahí delante de ella, una chica de cabellera rojiza movía con insistencia uno de sus pies en una clara rabieta que trataba de disfrazar de regaño maternal.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? –fue lo primero que escucho.

-En la escuela.

-Quise decir ¿dónde estabas cuando te tocaba Educación Física? –suspiro tratando de controlar su mal carácter.

-En el gimnasio –fue la respuesta que dio con pereza.

-¡No me mientas! Porque… -comenzó a subir el tono de su voz pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Estaba en la escuela, solo no quise entrar me dolía la cabeza y la molestia regreso en cuanto te vi! ¿Contenta? No estoy para soportar tus frustraciones. –Su hermana iba a agregar algo más pues quería hacer pagar a alguien su enojo, por lo que la morena agrego- Deja el drama, tú _no_ eres mi madre, así que no me molestes.

Y sin mediar más palabra se retiro hacia su habitación, observo sus pendientes, pero su trabajo final le dio flojera hacerlo por lo que se dirigió a la cocina y preparo la cena.

Aquel día era el más lento de todos, la mitad de la semana comenzaba, el despertador sonaba con insistencia tratando por todos los medios de llamar la atención de su propietaria, una mano se deslizo entre las cobijas buscando a tientas la razón por la que su cerebro despertó de su letargo y no pudo seguir soñando. Apretó cuanto botón encontró sobre aquel rectángulo blanco antes de encontrar el adecuado y el insistente pitido dejo de sonar.

El edredón fue doblado dejando al descubierto una maraña de cabellos, la mano que aún sostenía el despertador recorrió con sus dedos unas cuantas posiciones hasta encontrarse en la adecuada y dejando la cara que indicaba la hora hacia arriba sostuvo el botón unos segundos, en el techo blanco se vieron enormes número verdes que marcaban las 7:40 am, el brazo cayo por su propio peso y huyo hasta el rostro para restregar sus ojos, aparto las hebras negras de su rostro y salió por fin de la cama; camino sin prisas hacia la ducha y realizo su aseo.

Una vez vestida con un pantalón de cargo con los tradicionales tonos verdes estampados en su camuflaje, una blusa de manga larga con capucha en tono negro y sus tenis negros, que eran del estilo que se ocupan para andar en patineta y es que le gustaban bastante esos modelos porque eran bastante funcionales y cómodos, por lo que la mayoría de su calzado era de ese corte. Escucho gritos en la cocina, entro de mala gana ignorando las miradas que le dirigían hasta que tomo un vaso de leche.

-¿Sabes qué hora es? –cuestiono la amante de las reglas.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Casi son las ocho, vamos a llegar tarde. –recrimino.

La morena se había acercado unos pasos hacia su hermana rubia que desayunaba tranquilamente cereal y sin siquiera pedirlo comió la porción que estaba en la cuchara, hasta que trago y su atención se fijo en quien la reñía.

-Llegaras tarde tú, porque Bubbles entra tarde y yo… no pienso ir. –fue la contestación más simple que pudo haber dado, ante la sonrisa de la rubia que observaba la escena.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no piensas asistir? Profesor dígale algo. –rogo la ojirosa.

Fue hasta entonces que la morena reparo en la presencia del presencia del profesor en el desayunador.

-Ya lo sabía. –las tres lo miraron por largo rato, por las palabras dichas- Buttercup me comento que sus clases ya terminaron por lo que no va a ir a menos que sea para entregar sus trabajos finales –dio un sorbo a su café- podrían hacer lo mismo, por mi no hay problema.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? Es importante que vayamos hasta el último día, porque…

-Blossom –le llamo la chica de ojos azules- llegaras tarde.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito escuchar la antigua líder de las PPG para olvidarse del discurso y salir volando hacia la universidad, si alguien más lo viera, podría apostar a que a todos les gustaba interrumpir a la chica cuando hablaba o tal vez ni su propia familia aguantaba escucharla hablar.

Buttercup espero a que transcurrieran cinco minutos más cuando fue por sus pertenencias y salió de su casa para volar hacia la universidad, solo que con distinto destino al de su hermana.

Un joven de cabellos negros y vestido con colores verdes, resaltaba del resto no solo por su vestimenta sino porque se encontraba varios metros encima del resto de sus compañeros observando todo a su alrededor, huyendo del hostigamiento de su novia y buscando algún indicio de la chica que se había burlado de él hace unos días.

Había llegado más temprano de lo habitual ideando una forma de cobrar venganza pero dejar abierto el hecho de estar cerca suyo, molestarle se había vuelto parte de su entretenimiento por lo que siempre pensaba algo diferente. Sin embargo no importo cuanto esperara, solo vio llegar a la chica estudiosa, la contraparte de su hermano; sintiéndose frustrado abandono la búsqueda y al sonar la alarma de su reloj se dirigió hacia su clase.

Un destello verde pálido adornaba los pasillos vacios dejando claro la ruta que había sido recorrida por una de las chicas con súper poderes. Cuando la dueña de tal señal se detuvo frente a las puertas de cristal grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar sentado en el piso a un chico de ropas color vino, que alzo el rostro al escuchar cómo se detenían delante de él. Los ojos escarlatas se clavaron en ella, mientras observaba sus movimientos al pasar a un lado suyo.

Sin decir palabra abrió la entrada de la biblioteca y camino hasta el escritorio donde procedió a prender las luces del recinto y el ordenador.

-¿No se supone deberías haber llegado más temprano? Que bibliotecaria más irresponsable. –comento el líder de los hermanos Jojo mientras acomodaba su gorro negro sobre su cabello, lo cual solo lograba resaltar más su tono peculiar de cabello.

-¿No deberías presentarte a clases? –pregunto ella ignorando por completo su primera broma del día.

Se miraron un segundo y ambos se encogieron de hombros, por extraño que fuera los dos entendieron que detrás de sus extraños cuestionamientos de bromas y entre líneas inexistentes esa había sido la forma en que se dijeron "Buenos días".

Buttercup tomo posición detrás del escritorio de madera mientras el pelirojo se sentaba en una mesa a unos metro de distancia de la morena, resguardada en un ángulo que para las personas ordinarias no dejarían ver nada más allá de libros pero para él le daba la vista perfecta hacia la 'bibliotecaria suplente', la puerta y la mayor parte de los estantes y mesas.

Después de una hora donde aquel recinto permaneció desierto y el único 'estudiante' ya había terminado su último trabajo, Brick Jojo por ociosidad observaba los alrededores, las estanterías lejanas que necesitaban una buena sacudida, las mesas medianamente cuidadas entre tantas frases o dibujos pintados en ellas, el sonido de una respiración tranquila y giro su rostro. La observo, con los cascos de su reproductor puestos, siguiendo el ritmo de la música con el bolígrafo que sostenía mientras observaba entretenida algo en el monitor, las largas pestañas negras que por primera vez vio, eso le hizo recordar pensamientos lejanos nunca había encontrado similitud entre él y sus hermanos o entre su ex-novia y las hermanas de esta. Hacía mucho que abandono su lado 'filosófico' y dejo de preguntar la razón de que los crearan ¿para qué una niña perfecta? ¿Para qué la obsesión de tener algo igual a ellas solo por combatirlas? Era algo que nunca entendería…

Al final ellos no eran perfectos, los seis tenían defectos, los seis tenían temperamentos diferentes, la forma de pensar cambiaba, eran chicos excluidos por sus poderes que los demás veían como sus herramientas o bien trataban de acercarse para obtener algún beneficio… Frunció el ceño, detestaba recapitular esos años, por lo que sin más cerró el libro que había ocupado y lo dejo en la mesa, salió sin siquiera voltear o decir nada caminando con prisa hacia el aula de clases con una pregunta en mente ¿qué le hacía tener esos pensamientos de nuevo?

Al llegar al aula de física, una mano apretó su hombro y sin siquiera girar sabía quién era.

-¿Qué quieres Butch? –dijo con calma.

-¿Dónde estabas? –respondió con otra pregunta, lo que de alguna forma retorcida le hizo recordar a la chica de ojos verdes y se molesto un poco por recordarla al hablar con su estúpido hermano.

-Me quede dormido. –respondió quitándole importancia.

El moreno no insistió, sabía que eso era común entre ellos; aún así tenía el impulso de cuestionar a su hermano sobre lo que había visto ayer; no es que estuviera preocupado, no claro que no, después de todo su hermano y él siempre eran impredecibles, tal vez molestar un poco a la 'gruñona' de las PPG era la opción que había tomado Brick para matar el tiempo de alguna aburrida clase… claro obviando con un esfuerzo inmenso la sonrisa que ella tenía ayer, aquella hermosa sonrisa, bueno igual podría ocupar ayuda de sus hermanos e incluso su cuñada para acercarse a Buttercup en los escasos días que quedaban de clases, ayer lo había resuelto, la excusa perfecta era entablar una convivencia entre los seis de nuevo, improvisar algo… Ese sería el primer movimiento.


	6. Strange Behavior

**Holla a todas las personas que han leido parte de mi historia pues bien aca esta el siguiente capitulo... entre fiestas de fin de año y demás me retrase y quise poner doble capitulo pero se nego la musa a terminar el siguiente capitulo antes xDDD pero pronto estara aquí... sin embargo les dejo este capitulo que de seguro les dara mucho en serio mucho que pensar o emocionarse xDDD. Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Cap. 6 Strange Behavior**

La morena se aburría peor que una ostra en aquel sitio, logro leer un poco más de su grupo favorito en línea pero claro, la red de la biblioteca no eran tan veloz como la de su casa. A penas era la tercera hora y aún faltaba un poco más para el almuerzo y pensar que aún continuaría hasta terminar el día la desmoralizo hasta el punto de darle un mini golpe con la frente al escritorio, capaz que si lo dejaba con su fuerza se convertía en astillas.

-¿Tan terrible es? –la voz perezosa la sobre salto y trato de erguirse en la silla; teniendo como consecuencia que aquel endemoniado mueble con ruedas la tirara al suelo.

Una carcajada se escucho por el lugar y la morena se puso de pie, mientras se sobaba la cadera.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan silencioso Boomer? –cuestiono la chica.

-Porque si no, no existirían estos momentos tan divertidos. –le respondió sincero- hoy Bubbles tiene toda la intención de repetir el almuerzo de ayer, ¿estarás disponible?

-¿Si no les molesta que no puedan besarse cada dos minutos? - La chica se encogió de hombros.

El chico pareció meditarlo un poco.

-Podre soportarlo, ¿así que aceptas?

La esmeralda lo medito por unos segundos, pero tenía que entregar un trabajo después del almuerzo y sinceramente no quería hacer mal tercio, entonces una extraña idea cruzo su mente.

-Espera. –le dijo a su cuñado, mientras sacaba su móvil y buscaba en el menú de aplicaciones.

Un pelirojo acababa de abrir la ventana del aula al momento en que un inepto de su clase quisiera hacer una broma al llevar bombas de humo, pero lo había detenido, se encontraba un poco irritado y su hermano Butch parecía compartir la idea, por lo que ahora el chico de coleta tenía al alumno colgando de su playera fuera del aula, mientras gritaba.

La melodía estruendosa que habría con un solo de batería y proseguía con desgarradores acordes de guitarra le hizo notar que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto. Saco su móvil de su pantalón y vio el remitente, la interrogación era clara en el rostro.

"_**Estoy aburrida, la opción es otro almuerzo lleno de glucosa que no pienso soportar sola ¿vienes?"**_

El chico inconscientemente sonrió y se dispuso a contestar; ocasionando que por escasos segundos su compañero de clases sufriera de un susto de muerte al ser soltado, pero en seguida lo tomo y lo deposito dentro del aula.

-Joven Jojo –llamo el profesor a lo que el moreno presto atención, más no su hermano- si continua así podría ganarse una detención en vacaciones.

Pero Brick no prestaba atención, se encontraba entretenido viendo como la animación del pequeño sobrecito abandonaba la pantalla de su móvil y recitaba "mensaje enviado".

De vuelta en la biblioteca, el móvil de la morena vibro y en seguida leyó la respuesta.

"_**Terminaras diabética si no te salvo; muy bien pero me deberás otra. ¿Es imaginación mía o estas tomando manía a que yo te salve?"**_

Aquello hizo reír a Buttercup, por lo que Boomer solo miro confuso a su cuñada.

-Bien Boomer estaré ahí; ¿en cuál edificio? –pregunto y el rubio sonrió.

-El mismo de ayer, tercer edificio, –respondió- bueno te veré en unos momentos haya. –menciono y salió del lugar.

-O.k. –acordó sin siquiera mirarlo mientras checaba la hora en el reloj y el dolor de su caída era completamente relegada.

Unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana, la morena llevo su trabajo ya impreso en una carpeta; paso a la cafetería y compro dos órdenes de pasta un par de sodas y lunetas de dulce suave. Levito y se alejo de la cafetería que permanecía casi desierta, para volar hasta el techo del edificio más alejado.

La campana anuncio la llegada del receso y el pelirojo caminaba hacia su locker, buscando las pertenencias de su próxima clase y revisaba cuánto dinero llevaba; aún le quedaba pasar por la cafetería. El estruendo de su móvil lo trajo a la realidad y de forma rápida leyó el mensaje.

"_**Azotea edificio uno, no pases a la cafetería… Y no, en verdad no creo que te quede el complejo de caballero andante".**_

Miro de forma cínica la pantalla iluminada del aparato en sus manos; por su parte a unos metros de ahí Butch buscaba desesperado a alguno de sus hermanos, en especifico al rubio para poner en marcha su plan, pero el grupo de americano no se lo ponía fácil al invitarlo a un último juego antes de tener un receso de actividad por tres meses.

El pelirojo voló hasta el edificio uno, donde una vez estando cerca, distinguió una cabellera corta de color negro que ondeaba con el viento y parecía sumergida en la lectura de unos papeles.

-¿Y los chicos? ¿Aprovecharon mi ausencia para huir y meterse mano? –cuestiono una vez descendió.

-¡Toma! –Le extendió la porción de pasta que le tocaba- Así ya iguale la situación. –Ignoro el comentario de su acompañante.

Brick tomo el recipiente sin reclamar nada y se sentó a un lado de ella.

-¿Entonces están en la cafetería? –volvió a cuestionar.

-No –le hizo saber al apartar las hojas de su vista- están en el edificio tres; sólo se me apeteció retribuirles lo de ayer y dejarlos tranquilos hoy.

Brick Jojo no supo que decir por un instante, el aire golpeo su rostro y observo como la chica a su lado, luchaba contra el viento para apartar sus cabellos del rostro; y tomaba el recipiente que le tocaba. El silencio le incomodo un poco y opto por hacer una broma.

-Si querías tiempo a solas conmigo lo hubieras dicho, no había necesidad de mentir; aunque debo reconocer que todo el misterio es excitante. –le sonrió a la morena.

Una pequeña risa se escucho como respuesta y la chica termino de comer un bocado de pasta.

-¡Claro! Por eso te atraje hasta aquí, pensaba seducirte. –Las palabras por mucha broma que fueran lograron que el chico de ojos rojos casi se atragantara.- Ahora corromperé tu pureza.

Y esta vez fue turno de una carcajada por parte del chico de hebras rojizas que se quito su gorro negro y se lo coloco en la cabeza a su acompañante; eso soluciono su problema con el viento de la chica; él no sufría porque como siempre llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta.

-Ya me lo suponía –dijo solemne él- ¡Pobre de mí! –dramatizo al darle un sorbo a su soda. -¿Qué es eso? –pregunto señalando el montón de hojas a un lado de ella.

-Mi trabajo final –respondió- era para el viernes pero adelantaron la fecha y debo entregarlo en cuanto suene la campana.

-¿Y quieres que te cuide la biblioteca? Porque te va a costar.

-Mi idea era ir y dejarlo; regresar a abrir; solo me tardare unos minutos. –el chico solo asintió en entendimiento mientras continuaba comiendo.

-Entonces te lo dejare gratis –ella rió- pero únicamente por esta vez.

-Que considerado. –menciono por lo que solo obtuvo una sonrisa sincera del chico a su lado que nunca había visto y la descoloco por lo que mejor continuo comiendo.

Varios metros lejos de aquel lugar en la azotea del edificio tres, una rubia con coletas se reía juguetonamente por los besos que su novio daba en su cuello.

-Boomer ¿crees que 'Cup venga?

-No lo sé –respondió al separarse de ella- yo le avise. –dijo al recargar su cabeza en el hombro de la delgada chica.

Aprovecharon el tiempo libre y compartieron su almuerzo, quedando aún buen tiempo antes de que comenzaran las clases bajaron para ver si coincidían con la morena, buscarían por los alrededores antes de siquiera acercarse a la biblioteca.

-¿Así que lo que siempre mencionaban de la chica ruda de las PPG era cierto? –la pregunta fue dicha mientras la voz era apagada por un sorbo de soda.

-Por supuesto, ¿o qué? ¿Lo dudabas? –sonrió mientras sacaba unas cuantas lunetas de dulce del empaque, comenzó a lanzarlos hacia arriba mientras esperaba que cayeran en su boca.

-Uno nunca sabe –fue la primera respuesta que obtuvo.

La chica enarco una delgada y delineada ceja mientras lo miraba interrogante.

-¿Cuál era tu teoría _genio_? –pregunto mientras tomaba entre sus dedos un dulce pequeño y se lo lanzaba a la persona con la que compartía el almuerzo.

-Podrías ser una chica a la cual le gustan las canciones melosas, pero por su fachada de ruda se guardaba sus sueños rosas para ella y su cuarto.

Un proyectil de color rojizo le dio en medio de la frente, no le tomo tiempo observar el caramelo suave con colorante rojizo que descansaba en su regazo, lo tomo y se lo metió a la boca.

-¿Qué? Es una opción viable, debes de aceptarlo.

-Estas dementes Brick si crees que esa es la opción posible refiriéndose a mi –le respondió antes de lanzarle otro dulce, solo que esta vez sí apunto hacia su boca.

El chico por inercia se movió buscando el caramelo, el cual degusto tranquilamente; pensando que más podría rebatir a ese argumento.

-Atine –menciono la chica y repitió la acción obteniendo le mismo resultado- llevo dos, ¿Qué gano por dos encestadas?

Aquel comentario tan sutil y ligero, logro que la conversación diera de nueva cuenta un giro inesperado.

-¿Por dos? Creo que no mucho –contesto él al tiempo que llegaba a su boca otro dulce- bien ya con ese son tres –dos en un movimiento- muy bien cinco.

-Cinco –repitió.

-Me parece que… puedes ganar algo. –comento mientras se acercaba a la chica sonriente delante de él, ella no se movía pero estaba algo sorprendida, podría golpearlo, pero lo consideraba muy cobarde como para hacer algo.

Buttercup mostraba una mirada desafiante que el chico nunca antes había visto, la notaba tensa y decidida; una sonrisa cínica adornaba sus labios e inmediatamente una parecida estaba plasmada en su rostro. El avance era lento, meditado mientras esos ojos verdes llameaban con un sentimiento contenido, sabía que debía irse con cuidado.

Una vez que estuvo delante de ella y al mover una de sus manos pasara rozando la mejilla de la chica, posicionándola en la nuca revolviendo más una hebras rebeldes que se colaban fuera del gorro negro que el chico momentos antes había puesto en ella; el viento aumento la presión con que avanzaba del este al oeste, la campana que anunciaba el termino del receso sonó.

-Listo, ya esta acomodado –menciono el chico con ojos rubí mientras se retiraba unos centímetros de la Utonio que parecía haberse quedado en shock- podrás quedártelo por el resto del día.

Buttercup se sentía mareada, estuvo a solo unos segundos de partirle la cara de un golpe a la persona que la observaba con curiosidad, su cuerpo se sentía incomodo, ella se sentía extraña, más extraña de lo habitual. Parpadeo y sin mediar palabra tomo sus cosas con calma; tratando de ignorar el golpe de adrenalina que le había recorrido el cuerpo y ahora se detenía en seco, como cualquier auto de carreras con unos excelentes frenos, la incomodidad continuaba ahí, pero se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo callada.

-Gracias. –levito unos segundos y reviso la hora en su móvil, llegaría tarde y debía entregar su trabajo- nos vemos. –emprendió vuelo hacia el segundo piso del tercer edificio.

De todas las combinaciones posibles en reacciones de parte de Buttercup Utonio, Brick no se esperaba aquella ¿un gracias? Él incluso se había adelantado a su respuesta acida, esperando una serie de comentarios cínicos, insinuantes, pero una respuesta tan… normal era anormal. Él no lo entendía; pero tampoco se quedo mucho para que su mente siguiera en estado catatónico, del mismo modo en que ella abandono el lugar volando él se dirigió a la última clase que tendría en el día y lamentablemente la compartiría con su contraparte femenina y estaba más que seguro que trataría de enterrarlo vivo en el patio.

La estela verde pálido que cubrió el cielo se detuvo delante de un aula, los alumnos aún no llegaban y el profesor tampoco, se recargo en la pared con impaciencia mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba con fastidio, los pasos de gente que iban y venían era más frecuente faltaban escasos segundos para que la profesora llegara y abriera la puerta, después el salón se llenaría poco a poco y ella tendría que entregar su trabajo antes de que se sentara el último alumno pues no planeaba quedarse a la clase.

Y así sucedió la profesora abrió la puerta y ella entro detrás de la mujer cabellos azules.

-Profesora, esta es la redacción de mil quinientas palabras que dejo respecto al uso del programa, la descripción de las diapositivas –hizo una pausa sacando una memoria USB- y aquí la segunda parte del trabajo, editado, las anotaciones, la historia y el significado todo.

La profesora observo atenta a la chica busco en su listado el nombre de su alumna y coloco una marca anunciando que había cumplido con todo; sin esperar a que se juntaran cerca de diez alumnos ya se encontraba de nuevo entre los pasillos, ignorando por completo su alrededor, camino entre el tumulto de gente que se empezaba a formar.

Por segunda vez en la semana era interceptada por un cuerpo duro, sólo que esta ocasión no había caído al suelo, se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar, murmuro un débil lo siento y continuo su camino, sin siquiera mirar a la persona con la que se había topado.

Butch caminaba deprisa por los pasillos intentando llegar a su siguiente clase pero no por el camino habitual, quería hablar cuanto antes con su hermano pero el maldito profesor por primera vez llegaría temprano y sus planes se arruinaron por completo, trato de respirar por un par de ocasiones para no romper el cristal de la escuela. Estuvo a punto de gritonearle a una persona que tuvo la osadía de chocar contra él, pero mudo y congelado se quedo al ver que la persona que menos esperaba ver estaba ahí, articulando una suave disculpa y después retirarse. ¿Era idiota por no seguirla? Tal vez pero cada línea ensayada como "improvisada" viajaron por un vórtice y desaparecieron dejándole la mente en blanco…

Buttercup avanzaba de forma rápida entre el gentío para regresar al lugar que ahora le correspondía.


End file.
